Scarlet
by sadnesseggxxx
Summary: Scarlet is a new girl at Woodsboro High, and she soon finds love in a certain *secret* murderer. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

chaptar oine  
Scarlet Jonas Bieber Raven Archer new she had saw the 1. The boy hoo wuld change her life. The gymnaesim wass filed with many many stewdents all dresed up for the homecomeing dunce, duncing about like fool. Scarlrt pityed them, beng dumm n all. Her raven black heir draped behind her, the silvar screaks shimering in the low floressent gim lihts, her violet eyed twinkleing, her slender, anorexic bodyie barley contaned in her size 0 dess. She had ben geting fat latele shed have tu fx that.  
her fostr parents brent and shirly caled her cel butt she dint answer it. Scarlit is to cool for that. her violet eyes flicked towerds the boi agaen. He was sitting with his frend in the corner, oddely no duncinh. Shee headed ovar, steeping gently thorough the herds o duncuiing stewdents.  
Heer grace full body was grace full like 1 of the beautiful baler-enas. scarlet flipped her hair, moveed her hips back to make her ass bigger, and sucked in her belly as far as it would go to make her tits look way bigger thabn the d cup theey wear.  
"helo bois she said"  
the two guis wernt erect at al or even sayimng nything.  
"bois, your hot!"  
"ok" they sad.  
"y arnt u 2 taking to mee?"  
she run away cryineg.  
AUTHERS NOTE: omg charlie and robie are douchebags. scarlet has lots of pain but neither likes her! ;-;  
chaptar to  
Scarlet cryed and cryed, runing towerds the bathrum. "omg bois hate me!" she pulled a razer out of her pjurse, barsting into teers. just as she about to slice, a hot boy burst through the door of the womans bathrum,.  
"omg r u ok1"  
"yea, i gess."  
"sery i dindt pay atten-shun to u whale we were in the gym."  
"its ok. wuts ur name!" she sad.  
"charlie" he said.  
"im scarlet."  
AUTHERS NOTE: charlie had a chang of hurt. theyll be a cute cupel :D  
sidney, (lol bc this is screem) scarlet kissed him on the lups.  
charlie wrihed, no wanting ro kiss her.  
"y dunt u want to kiss me?" scarlet cryed.  
"bc i have some1 else."  
Scarlet cryed as Dharlie left. "every1 harts me!"  
Elly ran in, her ugly ugly ugl! blond hair streeking behind her. "lookgirls, it's SCARLET THE FATTY HIPPO!" ellys ugly accomplices, Katrina n Rose, beet me up. Suddenly, as punches were fliing on me, i felt a wierd feling i had nevr felt b4.  
"OUW!" screamd Rose as she explodeed in to a pil of blood!  
Scarlet smirked as Elly and Kat ran away in hoorrror.  
chaptar 3  
Scralat sighed and began to cry on her bed. Shee just wnated a bf whod luv her. Scarlet knew that Charlie was the boi for her, butt he didnt want her!  
Shee grabbed a razer blade, holding it to her rist. She sighed and dug it lightly in to the skin, dragging downwerds. The pan went away quidk an sdhe weant tu slep.  
2 days latar scratlet want to skool and saw charlie in tge halway, but teh bel ringed and she neded to get to class. so, after skool she decideed tu be the 1 perrson to Cineema Club so she cold convinc hm tu be heir bf. As shee turaned into the rum, shee saw somthin od.  
Charlie and robbie were kising!  
"u too r going to hell!" she screamed. Scarlet wuss tagt in evry singale fostr hom shee had ever been in that gays were sinner fags who God Almighty God hated!  
"i cant belive i ever liked u, faggot!" Scarlet screamed.  
AUTHERS NOTE: Tat was eunexpeted. Ok, to cleer 2 thing s ap.  
HOMOSESUALITY IS RONG OK! IF EVRY1 HAs GAY, NO MORE HUmans ok!  
GOD no like that ok god = winner boi  
Charlie paused, and Robby quietly snuck out behind Scarlet, saying nothing.  
"hoodo u think u r, you fagg!" Scarlet howled. Shee was feriouss at him for being gros an aginst God. Shee raced out of the room, crying.  
She burst into teers next to heer loker. After a while, a girl with goldy-broun heir placeed heer haned on to her sholdar.  
"wats wrung?" she askd  
"Mi crush is aganst God. idk if i can like him anymor." Scarlet replied. heer iliner wasu streeked don her face, but she didnt care!  
"o honey its ok. wut did he do O-o" the girl sad.  
"Hes a fag. i caht him kising a nother dude . ;_;" replyed Scarlit.  
"Hoo is your crush?" she asked.  
"charlie waker."  
"wtf hes always hiteing on me!" she screemed.  
"idk he's so fucking stu pod. We shud kill him for beng an abominition."  
"ok." kirby sad. "But i dunt thank hee dereves dat jus fr that."  
"ur a fagg inabler! u shud die 2."  
Scarlet ran off, crying and fled to her house.  
chaper 3  
da naxt day, Scarlet was headig thourgough dsa hal, wen the prince-i-pal stooped her!  
"ok scarlet archer, we hav gotin repoerts of homo-fobic remerls and dead treats frum u last nite! u r gona be expeled unels u du me a favor."  
"wut" Scarlet was abot to cry.  
"show me them titties!"  
Scarlet cried. Dhe was so inocenrt, but heer parents would be made if she gut expeled. so she lifted heer shirt up, her massive, perky breats exposed.  
the prince-pal begun to jerk off. his tiny cock. was uplsatinbg, hos hand wrunning up and dun it.  
Scarlit leanned down, sucking herd at da prinmce-i-pals' cock.  
"omg oh oh oh" he screemed as he climexed, jiz floing into her mouth. shee drank it.  
den the bell rang and she fleed for clas.  
chaptr 4.  
The neit dayy, Scarlet, ran behid the skool. she read teh Bible she always caryed wit her and pulled up to da scripture.  
see spoted charlie near da akool and forceed the bible into his fac.  
"if a mum is yo lie with snother masn, that is an abi,mintuon in both of tem shal be in theer on blued."  
scarlet ran of, fahing shun a gay abominition the wordz of Jee-sus.

**AUTHERS NOT: OK THE REESON SCARLIT AND CHARLI R A CUPLE IN DA DES IS BC GAYS CANT FAL IN LOVE THY CIN ONLY BE LUSTFULL**


	2. Chapter 2

**oh ym gerd almitty god tity charlie is still a fag we ned tu stop dos!111!1 ok so almost i have ben iting comits that call me homo-fobic**

**I"M NOT HOMO_FOBIC OK! I JUST THINK THAT THEIR GROSSSSSS! IMG! dude the lord hates them bc there gross and aginst god! maryage is beteen a men and a women. -.- y cant u c thet there al gong tu hale!**

scatlet waked to clas. sudanly, hee relesed dat dere das do deople dn da dlass. "shat" she sad.

she waked aund da cerner but reliased it wus sartrdu.

"o" she sad and wint hom. as she walked she saw sum pople alung a stret cerner holeing sins. 'god hats fags'

'fags dom nashuns' etc they sad!

'oh my god you are so smart!1' screemed scerlet.

"oh ym god we r!' sad the westbereo batist curch.

"u no i hav a gay frand u shud go kill him ok."

"sursad the wesgberoe batist curch.  
so scarlet wint to charli's hos and piked the lok on the dor. shee wint in and creapt to de terp fler in sterin gong to the stars the red b=carrpeted stars.

shee tuernedf to de doer and lookied in thro the keyhol. wut she saw surprized her.

cherlei was nacked. ohmygod he was hot and his 50 inch dick was erekt. scarlit fellt hersef go weet loking at it,. buot besid him, robie was nacked two and bennyt ovr at teh weast. sudanly, cfharlie slamed his big cok into robie's virgin anus.

"fuk yes oh oh oh oh o o o oo o o o oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooiooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo o o oo o ooooooooooooo!' he holed. she allso herd anuther voice that was gonig

"oh my god god god oho god god hotygjmykitmnreyiklkryemny,mhnykjlt,gkbht8nupoklgmgthujkfrgbrhjkrfirjrjbhkaeltestaetetete" robie screemed as he was pentraded.

sudanly scratlet brst in tro da dur.

"oh my go in my hos" screemed charlie

"y ur aginst god!" shoted scarlet.

"fuk of" he sad and contined to sin and skam deeeeep into robbie, hoo was wrigling under him, moning from or-gamsm.

sudanly de westbereo batist curk breast in and begin to hit robie and cherlie with da sins.

"fuk oh oggw wwwwowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowoooooooooooooowowowowowwowowow" they sreemed.

"u r da reeson amerkai sux as" dey sad at sim tim.

sudanly... carby breast in!

shee begin to bral, makiing frad felps hav a hert atak n die (rip fred falps u r my heroo. im sad u dyed in merch, i cryed for ours and mi perents hade a minu fenural in youre yarde.) carby kaled al da weastbereo bapist curch.

"oh my god u brok teh tin comandents sge sad."

"scarlet, im sery for kaling them but charlie isnt gay."

"wel hes not strat."

"hes bi"

"bi no exist, u r gaay r srtat." scartlet sad, her beatyiful har flowngf behid her.

"wel i dunt want u 2 kale him."

"scarlet sighed" ok carby fin. al da while charly was stil comiting a sin and sodofofmising robie, hoo was recerding it in 1st perrson and puting it on hal pas.

sudanly, jil and trever breast out of deh winder.

"hi we're recreding dis, charlie, u recerd us win urdun?"

"sur" he sad.

"OIMG U R MSKING PRONOGRaPY 2!111!1 $# 4 ?$3%?25384i7!"

sudanly...

olivey breast out of deh winder wit a al u loin eet bufat in her bar AND masterbateing and haveing sidnrey eet her ot and wearing polieester and plat nigger lemon seds and soybeens in da sam feld and lusfly staring at trever abnd divering hewr husnebdn randie and not stonging robie and carly!

"ON MY GOEMRHLntm34jbrgwdhfghrhrhbn,mtgew rgjhnm gmhrmgewqfe oghtewjg=9n[u6yhuibudfsgurq; 4ewon rmgewbyn ,hrv3j5hni5hni5hni5hni3gwktmfjtmfjtmfjtmfjtmfjtmfjtmfjtmfjtmfjtmfjtmfjtmfjtmfjtmfjtmfjtmfjtmfjeryg6f"

sudanly TJ breast oyut of beg

wibder and sad "god no exast!"

tj dyed of hert atack cus he fattie cow


	3. Chapter 3

**stop leeving bulayin revews ok! its no mi chos if gerd desids geys r imortal ok!11?21?111111111!11!11!1111!111!1!1!111!1!1111111  
!11!1  
11  
!11**

**gad sad geys r imortal so stop! he creted u ho wud u fel if u mad lays and noone foloed tem ok!11!1!11**

**1111111/11! gey merge is wrun ok! robie is a girl bc he lit charlie fuk him, its imortal and hee shud b ashimed1111!1! jou my stery!  
1!1!1!11111**

**11!**

scarlit run hom, folow by cherlie.

"im sery i was a faget" he cryed, ters fowing dun his fak.

"u r agint gerd n wee cant have dis hapinen scarlet sad, loking supr buttiful!1!"

"butt scarlet" he sad as hee navaled her ear

"ewww git awuy fromme me from me u prevrt!" shee sad sexily

scarlit run hom, folow by cherlie.

"im sery i was a faget" he cryed, ters fowing dun his fak.

"u r agint gerd n wee cant have dis hapinen scarlet sad, loking supr buttiful!1!"

"butt scarlet" he sad as hee navaled her ear

"ewww git awuy fromme me from me u prevrt!" shee sad sexily

"wel i aknoleded teh lerd je-zucc crist." cherlie sad

"well u stial comitd sine wit robie merperv!"

"thats not his nam ur just a bully he sad bouncly"

"go fuk robie merprev in the ase agin! gerd wil car!1!1111111"

scratlet breast into tier.

"im soo sade she sad"

'hi' sad sidenie

"omg ru sidenie?!5,4.:.j/ml,.t/yhn4wkj5cmsy56re6rwtrreutrthrekth4jthtri5rhreitrjdfi5eur6hrej,t.h

"yes i em y u ass-k!11121113" she esk.

"wel ur sidnaiey!"

"dfuhtetrtygdg" screemed sidnaieyiey


	4. Chapter 4

2 weaks latr

scratlet tryin tuh git ppl 2 sterp beng aginst gad. sudanly, scratlet sayw trever aproching here. sehe tat he was gona be a r00d ashole porno maker agin, tub he loked alot niser.

"hi scarlet."

"hu trever..."

"OMG SCAERLIT U R DA MOSTE BUTIFUL GURL I EVR SE WHAL U MARY ME!" screemed trever

'um trever imma virgan. besids u brok up with jile 1 tim so idk f i cunt rust yo." sad screltet

sudanly both mooing tey haer

"probly just somebudy havng sex no1 neds 2 wory."  
scratlet opeaned teh dur.

"OMG!" she scremed.

charlie was fuking roby so hardd his ase was gushin blod!11!1!1!11!11!11!111!11!11!1!111111111111111111111

" i cunt askape dem!" scremed scatlet

"hear, lit me shit nex 2 u, scratlet. sad trever ase he sate don nixt 2 scarlet's?

robby rans 4rum closit.

"their so34 gros."

charle waked 4rum deh closit n lok it scarlet.

"im sory..."

"ur a fukin fagot she sad"

"i cant con-troll mysellfe arund hime. i tri 2 stey stret n listn 2 geezus crist tub i cunt... he gates me so herd, n i relay lov hime. im sory."

"ur disguting. teh only ree-son u cunt falow gad is bc ur 2 fukin busi haveng sexes!111!11!" scremed scarlit

trever slamed charlie don. "dont bothr her ok!"

cherlie kiced him of nd runned.

scatlet sihed. "trever, tyvm!" she scremed

"nyting 3 u babye." sade trever ass he kised her!


	5. Chapter 5

scerlatte piled awey frum trever. 'wat r u tring 2 du! she scremed

trever slammed her to the grund and stuk his penes insid here.

"omg treve step rapin me u perve!"

"I AM PART OF TEH SATIN GAY MAFIA!" stated trever, his erektion in scretlet's but

"no trever! anal six is 4 gays lik roby and faglie!" she scremed

"tats teh rainbo hitch" he scremed as he relesed his protein shake into her!

scerlet cut here rists wit her fangernalls

' I JUST CANT HANSEL DIS PAN RITE NO OKAY!"  
shee sate in the skul hal 4 ours

sudanly

CHARLIE AND ROBBIE AND TREVER APEARED WITH GANZ!11!1!1!1!11!11!  
"GAY MAFIA, BITCH!" THEY SCREAMED AS THEY SHOT SCARLET IN THE VAGINAY 100000000000 TIMES!  
"NOO MY VIRGINITY!" SCREMED SCARLET AS SHE DYED!1!11!11!1!

**a/n u c hao eval grays kin bea?!11!11!1!11111!1!**

**there al a spun of satin!111!1**


	6. Chapter 6

scerkey waked 2 charlie's hose

"omg wat"

god came 2 her

"wat"

"only u gots teh power 2 sterp dem homos!"

"ok god!"

"i luv u scerlit. u remand me of teh virgin maery." sade god

"wat"  
he give her swerd

"butts" god said, flyin awey

scerlit loks in da winder

charlei was wedjed betwin robbie and trever ass dey hade sexes

charlies hot face went reed wit exersion as he let go of his coton candy flavered cum (c dose dat sownd stewpid?)

scerlet loked on in angry ass shee felt heir cunt goo weet.

sudanly, kirby shoved a tree in scarlet's vagina except it wasnt a tree it was KIRBYS SECRET PENIS

"wat r u dung carby!" scremed scarlet

"omg kirby u have a secret penis? come wit us. itll be fun." charlie said dragging kirby thru teh winder

"grup seex is ginst teh bibel!" scremed scerlet butt no1 herd here


	7. Chapter 7

Scarlet cried.

"God help me i need help help me!"

"what is it scarlet" god stroked his beard.

"i dont wanna kill charlie i stile love hime!"  
a scream of pleasure erected from da house as that tranny homo male kirby got socked off by charlie.

"ok well need 2 take moar drastik mesures."

"like wat?"

scarlet cryed.

"to cure charlie of da homo disese and make sure he doesnt go to hell u will need to make him do the macerena, shove a broomstick up his ass, sing a justin beiber song 49 tims strait, mak him eat 2 pizzas whole, and then press up up down down left right left right b a on a keybord."

"that sounds hard"

"not as hard as his dick is rite now."

"ok god ill do it"

god faded away and scarlit new she was redy 4 da chalenge charlie wasnt gon be a homo no more!


End file.
